Blue Eyed Saint
by 4evrurs
Summary: A girl leaves home after being abused and raped for ten years. Now she's sitting in an unfamiliar bedroom with a man just just met and he just asked her to Marry him! SetoXOC OOC
1. Chapter 1

(Lissa's POV)

the sound of rain filled your ears as you woke up from your breif and gaurded slumber, 'just when i was starting to finally get some rest,' you thought pulling yourself from underneath a thin ragged blanket. you brought your feet to the cold wooden floor and felt water on your face, 'great. now the roof is leaking... no doubt i'll be the one to pay for this.' you thought walking over to the corner of the small attic to grab an old empty garbage can. 'this should hold the leak,' you thought tip toeing over to where you first felt the water, when all of a sudden the floor squeeked.

you stoped instantly in your tracks and a flash of lightning went by outside. 'fuck. fuck. fuck. please don't let him hear it. PLEASE don't let him hear it.' you thought to yourself, closing your eyes and clinching your fists, listening for the sound of him. "BANG." the familliar sound of his door slamming made tears roll down your face and the scars of your past mistakes seemed to automatically flare up and burn as bad as they did the moment they were given.

you heard his feet slam on every step, you could hear him breathe like an angry bull, and you knew you weren't going to be able to do anthing about it. "BANG!" the door to the attic flew open and looked like it should've broken to pieces. 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.' you screamed on the inside, you wanted to know what happened to him? you wanted this to all just stop. you just wanted to go back.

the first punch tore into your face, sending you flying to the ground. ' I thought i told you to be fucking quiet when i was sleeping you runt!' you stared at the floor. your face aching and your eyes blank and empty. "LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" He kicked your side sending you flying against the wall and the familliar sound of a bone cracking greated you. He stormed over to where you were and grabbed your face.

His cold black eyes brought nothing but pain to you. "Your pathetic, you whore." he said grabbing your hands and dragging you to your bed. He slipped his hands up your skirt and ripped off your shirt, "it's time to pay for what you did." the last thing you saw was his face, icy and hard, before you blacked out.

(FF Three hours later (still night)) you woke up to familliar aches and new pains. 'What did i do to make my dad hate me so much?' you thought burring your face in your hands, careful to not upset your newly broken ribs, but keeping your tears at bay. Crying was weakness. Crying means that i can't do it.

the rain pounded harder on the roof and a flash of lightning went by. 'i.. i can't take it anymore...' you thought pulling your head out of your hands, 'i'm so sorry mom, i know i promised i'd stay. i know i promised i'd be here with dad, but i can't.. i just.. i can't.' you quietly pulled yourself out of your bed and made your way to the corner of the room. you pulled up a loose floor board and stared at your last treasures. a locket with a picture of your mother who's bright green eyes brought back the sound of her laughter, a notebook filled with your thoughts on this world, and a large stack of money, stolen from her fathers wallet whenever possible over the last ten years and from her mothers iheritance.

you stood up and a flash of lightning brought your attention to the mirror hanging on the wall infront of you. the punch your father had landed on your face left a nasty purple bruise on your left cheek, and your bright green eyes were filled with something unfamiliar to you... hope maybe? Determination? you moved your long blonde hair to a position where it covered the bruise and grabbed the backpack on the floor. you shoved your mothers locket, your notebook, and a couple clothes into the bag and changed into a sweatshirt and jeans, throwing on a pair of worn out sneakers and climbed out the window into the rain and onto the roof. 'i can't believe i'm actually getting away' you thought climbing down the tree that was planted next to the roof of your fathers house. as your feet hit the ground your legs started running away from the horrors of the life you lived and twards the life you wanted to live.

(FF an hour to the airport)

you walked up to the lady at the ticket counter. she was already giving you a weird look, and you honestly couldn't blame her. how many soaked 18 year olds run up to the air port at six in the morning? "Good morning miss, how may i help you?" the ever chipper ticket lady said with a look on her face that said "get lost." "I need to buy a ticket for the plane that leaves next." you said with a determined but scared look in your eyes. "I'm sorry miss, but the next plane that leaves is to Domino, Japan and the only seat left is in first class." she sneared at you, obviously assuming that with my lack of attire i wouldn't have the money to buy a ticket for such a flight. "i'll take it." you said, a slight bit of anger coming out in your voice. "are you sure? it's $2,013 dollars miss." She said, her eyes daring you. you took out twenty nicely folded hundred dollar bills and pulled out a ten and one three from another bundle. and placed it on the desk. the womans eyes widdened and she nodded, almost instantly handing you your ticket to freedom.

(FF to Boarding)

"A21... A21.." you whispered to yourself as you brushed by the swave business men sitting in their seats too busy on their lap tops to even glance at you as you passed by in your white long sleeved shirt and your dark blue jeans. "A21!" you said as you finally reached your seat, finding a tall, brown haired handsom man sitting in the seat next to yours. he was on his laptop like the other men in the section, and obviously too busy to notice me standing next to him. "umm.. excuse me?" you said, suddenly becoming shy. the man continued typing. "Sir?" He shifted in his seat a little, but didn't respond. "Excuse me sir?" He suddenly snapped out of his trance and shifted his attention to you, "What do you want?" he said in a cold, intimidating tone that made your hands start shaking. "I-I have the seat next to you." you said, your voice reflecting your hands. He stood up and let you by. "T-thank you." you said, finally reaching the comfort of the big leather plane seat that would be her location for the next couple of hours. The man next to you mumbled something under his breath, but you didn't pay it any thought. Today was to precious to ruin because some business tycoon didn't get his morning coffee. You laid your head agains the planes wall and drifted to sleep as the plane began to take off.

(Two hours into the Flight)

*Ladies and Gentleman this is your capitan speaking, it seems that we will be experiencing some minor turbulance for the next few minutes, i'm turning on the buckle up sign. thank you.*

you woke up groggly and snapped your seatbelt on. "looks like someone finally woke up." a deep heavy voice said.

you turned to find the coffee deprived man from earlier staring at you. "Ya.. sorry i was kind of tired. i haven't slept well for a long time." you said trying to hold back from flinching. The position you had been sleeping in made your broken ribs scream.

The man gave you a weird look, "what's that on your face?" your heart jumped. while you were sleeping your hair moved revealing the giant purple bruise on the side of your face. "this? it's nothing. i ran into a door the other day." you said quickly, lieing through your teeth. 'the last thing i want is for a complete stranger to get involved.. let it go.. please?' you thought hoping that for once things would go as you wanted them to go. today was not your day.

"Don't lie to me. a door wouldn't do that." His bright blue eyes flashed dangerously, but behind them there almost seemed to be a flicker of concern.

"Why do you care?" you asked. 'No one's cared before... not my teachers... not the kids at school... why should one coffee deprived business man on an airplane suddenly care about some random girl on a plane wiht a bruise on her face?' "... come with me after the plane lands." he said completely serious his hair over his ice blue eyes, "it's not a request." he then opened his laptop back up and continued working, leaving you to your thoughts.

you turned to the window flabbergasted, 'what in the... how in the... WHAT??' your mind raced. but soon your tired eyes overtook your racing mind and you fell again into the sweet warm arms of sleep.

(FF ALOT LATER)

You woke up to the sound of fingers flying across a keyboard in a room you didn't reccognise. the room was blue, the molding on the walls detailed with silver and the mahogony of the furniture shined like it had never been used. The book shelves were filled with books by Stephen King, and James Patterson and there was even a fish tank next to the big and vibrant desk where the coffee deprived business man was typing on the laptop from before. "Where am i?" you said under your breath, still oggling the beauty of the room. "My home." the man stopped his typing and looked up at you, walking over to the bed you were laying on.

"My name is Seto Kaiba." he said in his rough voice, but his eyes still now contained something in it that made you feel... safe. "I didn't want to wake you on the plane... you looked exahusted. i hope you don't mind but i had a couple of my doctors check you out when you got here. I don't think you got broken ribs and scars all over your body from a door." he said watching me carefully, almost expecting me to break. "... why are you doing this for me?" he looked away and suddenly became very cold, "... don't ask questions."

you looked down and nodded quietly. he looked at you again, "Don't think this all comes free though... i need a favor, and in exchange i will never ask about what your running away from, and i will make sure what ever your running away from never finds you." you had to stop yourself from gasping. 'how can i refuse such an offer?!' you thought staring at the man before you with more admiration than anyone you've ever known, "Anything." you said with joy in your voice. "Marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

*PREVIOUSLY*

you looked down and nodded quietly. he looked at you again, "Don't think this all comes free though... i need a favor, and in exchange i will never ask about what your running away from, and i will make sure what ever your running away from never finds you." you had to stop yourself from gasping. 'how can i refuse such an offer?!' you thought staring at the man before you with more admiration than anyone you've ever known, "Anything." you said with joy in your voice. "Marry me."

(Lissa POV)

'WHAT?! did i just hear him right?!' you looked at the man sitting in front of you. He wasn't laughing. He didn't have some kind of smile on his face. He REAKED serious. "Why me? i mean, you could have anyone! you don't even know my name." you said looking at him, ' he really could too.. man he's hot...'

"I need a wife to show my brother.. he made me promise that i would have a wife by my 28th birthday when i was 16. at the time i thought, no big deal, twelve years wouldn't be that hard and he would probably forget about it by then. I got a call from him last night. He told me that he found three women that would love to marry me on my birthday this saturday. Now i don't know about you, but i don't want my little brother to pick out my wife from some fan girls on the street. So i told him that i had a fiance and that i was keeping her a surprise from him. You seem like someone i can trust, and we both have something to gain from this relationship." he looked at me again and this time grabbed my hand, sending little shocks up my fingers and making my hands shake, and dropped something into it. A little blue box with a white silk bow on top. you opened it and gasped. A bright saphire surrounded by diamonds on a platinum band sparkled back at you. "So... will you marry me?" he asked.

'you just met this guy!? you can't marry him! for all you know he could be exactly like your father!'

'But what if he isn't? he doesn't seem like my dad.. he seems like he knows what i was going through... he understands.'

'That doesn't explain why he would randomly ask YOU of all people to marry him. I mean you aren't even pretty. He could've had about a gazillion times better than you.'

'But i can't not accept his offer... i mean not having to worry about my dad finding me... and i just i feel like i can trust him... i feel like i can be with him and be happy...'

You looked up to see his ice blue eyes and instantly you had your answer. "Yes, i will Mr. Kaiba."

he nodded in appriciation. "Call me Seto." you nodded and smiled "My names Lissa." The faint twinge of a smile played on his lips before going back to the normal stoney frown. "Now i've got to make a couple calls and in a seccond a couple of women will be here to take care of you. if you'll excuse me." you nodded and he made his way out of the room.

Seto POV

'Well at least mokuba will be happy.' you thought instantly putting up your icey demenor, 'and i won't have to marry the president of my fan club.' you shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly you were attacked by a flying black hair ball who flung you to the ground. "SETO!!! I missed you! is she here?! when do i get to meet her?! tell me everyhting about her!? What's her name?! How'd You meet her?!"

You smirked as you found your attacker was actually Mokie. "Hi Mokie, i missed you too. yes she's here, and you can meet her at dinner. she's very tired from the flight. Her name is Lissa." You said with a sort of shadow smile on your face. Seeing mokie act like he was twelve again was a rare event. He was almost as tall as you were now, but he still had his big grey innocent eyes. He was the only person you cared for more than anything.

"I can't wait seto!!" he smiled and jumped off you, "I gotta go to work now anyways. See you at six Seto!!" he yelled running down the hall.

you smirked and shook your head, 'what would i do without that kid?'

Lissa POV

'I can't believe i'm engaged to a man i just met.' you sat there in shock, starting at the blue comorter that covered you. 'What would my Mom think? She always wanted to see me get married...' you grabbed the locket around your neck and poped it open to see your Mom smiling back at you. 'Mom... i hope i'm doing the right thing.' you thought sighing and closing your eyes.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

You snapped your head in the direction of the door and watched as two tall women walked into the room. One had short brown hair with short square glasses and was wearing a grey suit and black heels. The other lady had long blonde hair with a bright pink skirt and a lighter pink flowy top. "GOOD MORNING DARLING!" screched the blonde lady. "My name is Viola, and this is Nadia and we're here to make you BEAUTIMUS!!!"

Your eyes widdened and you were almost speachless "Uh.. I... Um.. Er..."

Viola threw up her arms and smiled "DARLING, don't be so shy! Nadia and i will make you the woman for Mr. Kaiba! He won't be able to take his eyes, or his hands off you!" she said, winking at you.

You blushed at that thought and looked back up at the ever vibrant woman, "Okay? What do i have to do?"

The woman named Nadia spoke for the first time, "Follow us." Viola smiled, "You won't have to move a muscle DARLING! Let us make this catipillar a BEAUTIFUL butterfly!" she said pulling you out of bed and out the door.

(A mud bath, a facial, a waxing, a hair cut, and a manicure later...)

Seto's POV

'It's six o'clock, where is she?!' you thought sitting at the table, Mokie looking at you expectedly.

"Well, where is she Seto? I thought you said she'd be here for dinner?" He said, his big grey eyes staring at you expectedly.

"She's probably just running a little.." you suddenly found yourself starring at the most beautiful woman you had ever seen entering the room. Her long blonde hair was loosely curled and the big purple bruise from earlier was completely gone from her face. big sparkling geen eyes shined at you, and a seafoam green sun dress that hugged her in all the right places did nothing to distract you from the amazing woman standing in front of you.

"Seto?... SETO?"Mokie said waving his hands infront of my face, obviously not noticing the amazing woman standing a few feet away from him.

"Um... hi?" she said. 'apparently Viola left her shy persona alone.' you thought. Standing from your chair and walking over to her. "Mokie, this is Lissa." you said holding her waist. You felt her body start to shake again. 'She must be nervous,' you thought, 'She'd better not screw this up.'

Lissa's POV

'I cannot believe that i let Viola convince me to wear this dress!' you thought standing outside the door to the dining room trying to pull the dress down shorter in an attempt to cover your legs. 'Okay... you've gotta go in.' you thought starting to get that familliar nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach and your palms started to sweat as you opened the door to the room.

"She's probably just running a litte..." you walked in and he stopped mid sentence. His eyes were captivating and all you could do was stare back at him. The world seemed to dissapear around you and all you saw was his blue eyes. He stood up and walked over to you and his arm glided around your waist and you snapped back into reality as a rather tall boy with big grey eyes stood up next to you.

"umm... Hi?" you said, trying to be as calm as possible as your nerves flared up again.

"Mokie, this is Lissa." Seto said, his smokey voice slightly calming down your nerves.

Mokie poped up from his chair instantly. "Hello Lissa! My name's Mokie" He sent you a smile that made your spirits jump and made you smile.

'I can see why Seto would want to make his brother happy... He seems like such a cute and innocent kid.' You smiled and extended your hand, "Your brother didn't tell me you were so cute!" you said smiling and laughing at the look on Mokie's face.

"He didn't tell me you were so beautiful either!!" he said lauhging and blushing with his hand beihnd his head looking like the most embarassed person on the face of the planet.

"Maybe i wanted to keep her all to myself Mokie." Seto said smiling at his brothers reaction.

Mokie laughed, "Well Seto, with as beautiful as she is, i think your going to have a hard time keeping the guys off of her, even if she is your fiance!" He laughed and you saw Seto's body tense up in the corner of your eye. "Oh come on Seto, you know i was just kidding. Who would be stupid enough to try to steal YOUR girl? Really." You saw Seto's body relax, but the grip he had on your waist tightened.

"They'd better not touch her. Anyone stupid enough to try anything with my girl will pay for it." he said with an icey look in his eyes. his hand gripping your side hard enough to make your broken rib flare up. You had to bite your toung to keep from screaming in pain. Fortunetly Seto nocited your reaction and loosened his grip on your side.

"Okay, well i'm starving Seto! Can we all sit down and eat now!? i've been dying to eat this all day!" Mokie said pointing to the fantastic layout of italian food on the table.

You nodded and seto let go of your waist to pull out a chair for you, as you sat down for dinner.

(FF to end of Dinner)

You took the last bite of your speghetti and felt like you were going to burst, 'I haven't had a meal so.... AMAZING in years!! i don't think i can eat another bite though!' you thought looking saddly at all the food left over on the table.

"Lissa? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Mokie asked, still stuffing his face with french bread and ravioli.

You frowned and looked down at your plate"... This food is sooo good... the best i've had in a long time... but..." Mokie looked at you severly confused, "But what?"

"But i'm too stuffed to eat another bite!" Mokie started laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

"Is that really all?" Seto said, a small smile on his face.

You blushed. "Yes... i really like it too!"

Mokie pulled himself off the floor, still lauhging softly, "I'll have to teach you how to eat one of these days Lissa!" He said smiling and getting back to his third plate of food, "I don't think i can handle laughing at you every meal!"

A look of horror passed over Seto's face. "Mokie, i don't think my bank account could handle TWO of your stomaches running around this house! and that's saying something!"

Mokie started cracking up again and you blushed. "I'm sure i could never eat that much!" you smiled and giggled at the teenager in the chair next to you. ' Geeze, he's laughing so hard that he's turning purple!'

Seto nodded and Mokie finally calmed down. "So Lissa, how did you and Seto meet?" Mokie asked after taking a good five minutes to calm down.

"We met by a Bar in San Diego." Seto said, "I found her getting beat up by a bunch of assholes in an alley."

Mokie gave Seto a weird look, "So you played prince Charming!? Who are you and what happened to my brother!?"

Seto smiled and pointed at me. "She did."

Mokie gave you the biggest brightest smile you had ever seen in your life, "Well im glad she did. I like the idea of my brother being Prince Charming." Mokie suddenly jumped up at the sound of a phone vibrating and pulled out a sleek phone from his pocket, "Sorry Seto, i gotta take this!" Mokie said running out of the room to answer his phone.

Seto smirked, "Probably one of his girlfirends. Little runt sure knows how to get around."He laughed.

"He sure is a great kid. Your lucky to have him." you said smiling, a tad bit of jealousy in your voice.

"I'm glad you like him. In a few days he'll be your brother too." he said making you instantly feel better.

'I'll have a... family?' you shook your head. 'There has to be some kind of catch. No one has ever been this nice to me.' you looked back at him, "What's the catch here Seto? Everything seems so.. amazing. There has to be a catch to this."

Seto's eyes softened, "No, no catch. I never lie. But i would like to know more about the woman i'm about to marry, as im sure you would like to know more about the man your about to marry. After dinner will you join me in my study? i have some questions to ask you."

You nodded just in time to catch Mokie walk back into the room. " Hey Seto, sorry to cut dinner short, but that was Tea. She wants me to go hang out with her and the guys tonight. Maybe you and Lissa should come?" he said, hope in his eyes.

"You know i don't like those dorks Mokie. and besides, Lissa and i are still pretty tired from our flight. You go and have fun. We'll see you tomorrow."

Mokie nodded saddly and left the room as Seto stood and motioned for you to follow.

he led you down the halls to a huge set of mahogany doors with big blue eyes white dragons carved on them, he opened the door and you found yourself in a room simmilar to the bedroom you were in earlier: blue walls with silver trim, book shelves lined with thousands of books, a larger desk with blue eyes white dragons for legs on it, and piles and piles of paperwork on the desk. Seto led you to a couch infront of the huge window with a great view of the big moon shining in the star filled sky. He motioned for you to sit down, and you complied.

'Wow.' was all you could think. Being surrounded by so much beauty made everything seem so.. surreal.

"Now, before i start asking you questions, there are a few rules i think you should know."


	3. Chapter 3

*PREVIOUSLY*

"Now, before i start asking you questions, there are a few rules i think you should know."

Lissa's POV

You nodded, waiting for him to begin, pulling your legs up onto the amazingly comfey couch you were sitting on.

He nodded and you could see his face transition into the business Seto. "As the wife of the most prominent business man in Japan, you must understand that apperance is important. Who you hang out with, what you do, what your wearing all has an effect on MY image. We shall be getting a name change for you, as well as a new background. I don't need a nosy reporter finding out about your past and smearing it all over the tabloids, and you don't need whoever your running from to find you."

"mm hum." you nodded. It made sense so far and you weren't really attached to your past life.

"My brother will also expect to see... forms of affection twards one and another. This will include hugs, me holding your waist, holding your hand and... kissing. However, because my brother knows i hate public displays of affection, we will not have to kiss in public untill our wedding day. In the house when we're alone with Mokie you will have to kiss me though. I don't need my little brother to find out about our... arrangements."

'He wants ME to kiss HIM!? i just met him... but i guess engaged and married couples do kiss.. fuck i don't reall have much of a choice do i?... I've never even kissed a guy before... i guess i've had whiskey flavored kisses from my dad, but i've never had a real kiss... ' "I..."

He read your mind.

"Now in order to perfect this kiss, we're going to need to practice tonight, so Mokie doesn't get suspicious, and from the look on your face, you've never kissed a guy before. Don't worry, thats what practice is for. I'll tell you what to do and it'll make you look like you've been doing it for years."

The thought of kissing Seto made your hands start to shake again. "Wha... What about the other stuff...?"

"Other stuff..?" he asked, giving a puzzeled expression for a split seccond followed by a widdening of his eyes as he suddenly understood. "We will be forced to sleep in the same bed, and if Mokie asks you will tell him that we're saving it for after the wedding. After the wedding, we will lie our asses off, unless the situation presents itself. I will not force you to sleep with me under any circumstances though."

Relief flooded through your veins. 'Thank god. For a moment there i was scared i had run away from one rapist into the arms of another.'

Seto sighed and continued. "You will also need to attend a press confrence tomorrow with me where we announce our engagement. You will have six body guards assigned to you at all times, believe me at least three of my fan girls will attempt to kill you and some psycopath will try to kidnapp you afterwords. My limos are at your full use, as long as you tell me where your going first, and so is my bank account. We will be married afterall."

'Wow... exactly how famous is Seto?' you thought. You hadden't ever seen his face before, but the way he talked made him sound like the most famous person in Japan. '... and to think i thought he was just some coffee deprived CEO.' you almost laughed at the thought.

"Okay this is the harder part... Mokie also expects kids after a while. He knows how much i love them and would find it odd if we didn't have any...'

Your eyes got huge at the thought and you gasped inwardly, 'He wants ME to WHAT?!'

"Now if we decide we don't want to have them the normal way we could go do InVitro, or i could adopt and tell Mokie that you are unable to bear kids. But we won't have to worry about that for at least another six months to a year from now."

You felt slightly sick, but you agreed. what else could you do?

"And that is all of the rules i have. I think that they are considerably reasonable, and i hope you find them to be reasonable too. I'll have a contract drafted up for you to sign after we sign the wedding certificate so you can have some time to think about it. "

"Thank you." you said your mind racing and your heart beating like a humming birds wings.

He nodded and continued, " Now for the things i need to know about you. I'll ask you first, and then you ask me okay?"

You nodded in return, "Okay."

"Do you have any family?" he asked.

"A father... If you could call him that." your voice sounded like Venom, but you snapped yourself out of it before Seto could catch it. "My Mother died in a hit an run by a drunk driver when i was thirteen. Do you have any family besides Mokie?"

He shook his head, "Not alive at least. My parents were killed when i was eight in a head on collision. We were adopted by a man named Gozoboro Kaiba when I was twelve. What's your favorite color?"

you smiled at the simple light question, "Blue, Ocean blue. it's calming and it reminds me of the last happy time i had with my Family. Why are you so Famous?"

He gave me a weird look and answered the question, "I'm the CEO of the world's most famous and successful gaming company. We manufacture duling disks, create new duling divices, and we are currently in the process of building a chain of theme parks. I'm also the worlds third best dulist. Fucking Yugi and Yami." He almost growled the last part but gained composure, "What's in the locket around your neck?"

You looked down and noticed you were wearing your mothers gold locket. you reached behind your neck and unclipped the clasp, handing the locket to Seto, "It's a picture of my Mom," you explained as he opened it, "The locket used to be her prized possession. It's all i have left of her."

"She was very beautiful." He said examining the photo, "You look just like her."

You blushed slightly, 'me? Look like my mom? Never. But the compliment was nice.' You took back the locket when Seto was finished examining it and put it back on your neck, "What do you do besides duel and work?"

"Nothing really. I live to work, i guess that's why Mokie made me promise to get married. i guess something told him that i wouldn't ever bother if i didn't promise. damn kid knows me too well." He paused for a moment and then continued, "I know i promised i wouldn't make you tell me, and i'm not making you tell me right now, im just asking you. i promise. but what happened to you to make you run away?" he paused, "I'll tell you about my past if you tell me about yours."

'tell him about MY past? why should i tell him? what if he agrees with my father? what if he kicks me out or worse, Sends me back?'

'He wouldn't do that though... i know he wouldnt... and he did save me... i guess i owe him an explination...'

"You don't have to tell me if its too hard." He stated after your long pause.

"No. You deserve to know. The man that saved me deserves to know what he saved me from." you paused a couple more secconds. "I haven't ever told anyone before... i just don't know where to start..."

He grabbed your hand, and you could see the shadow of a smile playing on his lips in the moonlight, "Start wherever you think it should start."

You nodded, and took a deep breath, "The night my mom died, i was in the car with her. It was raining and i was messing around with the radio. I was just thirteen, and i was so not into driving all the way out to see Grandma, when i could've gone to a concert with my friends. I hadden't talked to her for three days for making me go, but i still got in the car when the day came. We were rounding a corner through this mountain pass and all of a sudden this bright red blazer is coming strait at us. I didn't even have time to scream..." You stopped, breathing hard and trying to hold the tears in. " Our car flipped three times and landed in the middle of the road. She was still alive. She was screaming, she was asking if i was okay... and then a car came around the corner... they had no time to stop... They slammed right into my mom... i watched her bleed to death for three hours before another car came through the pass to call for an ambulance. I was the only one to survive that crash out of everyone in the three cars... Three kids, a mom, a dad, two drunk teenagers, and my Mom died that day on that pass... i came out of it with only a broken leg and a fractured wrist."

You stared down at your wrist and began massaging it, unwilling to look Seto in the eyes. "I had nightmares for years about my mom. I kept seeing her die. Seeing her slowly bleed to death, and me being helpless to stop it or move, but my dad took my Mom's death harder than i did. He began drinking heavily. I'd come home from school and find him passed out on the couch with four empty bottles of whiskey on the table next to him. It wasn't long untill i had my first run in with my concious drunk father."

You bit your lip, and squeesed your wrist. "I was upstairs in my room doing my homework, when he just burst in, madder than an angry bull. Before i knew what was going on he was punching me, kicking me, throwing me against walls, yelling at me, telling me it was my fault that she died. that i could've done something. that i was worthless. untill he beat me to a point where i just passed out. I lost all my friends within a week of that. None of them wanted to be involved with a girl who had so many problems and was acting so weird. Two months after my first beating my dad forced me to move into the attic. He told me that i wasn't good enough to live where deserving people lived. that i should live in surroundings that matched me. He didn't let me go to school anymore after that.... then the rappings started."

Your heart skipped a beat as you felt a hand grab yours. 'i can't look at him... i just can't... not when im telling him this.' you thought staring a hole in the ground, knowing that Seto wanted you to look him in the eyes. 'it started out as just once in a while, but then it moved to every week, then evey couple days... and then every couple hours. Sometimes he'd bring home friends from the bar and let them have their way with me... sometimes if he was running low on booze money he'd let guys have me for a price... I've had 57 broken bones that i know for sure of in my life. I've been rapped too many times to count, and i've had more bruises than anyone you will probably ever meet. I don't sleep long, because im always afriad of who will come when im sleeping. I don't eat much, beacuse i'm always afraid of who will hit me for having the last glass of milk. I haven't talked to anyone real since the day my mom died, untill i met you. This is the girl you asked to marry... are you sure you still want her?" You finally looked up to Seto's face and found yourself staring into the eyes of understanding and safety.

"Of course i do." He said squeezing your hand, "and trust me when i say that i will NEVER let anyone touch you that way again. Your father is a piece of scum. Your my wife now. My lissa. I'll be here to protect you as long as your here with me."

A tear rolled down your face and he instantly pulled his hand to your face and wiped it away. "But why... why do you care about me?"

"Because i went through it too... just a little differently." Your eyes snapped over to him.

"When Mokie and I were living in the orphanage everyone desperatly wanted to adopt me because i was a genius, but no one was willing to adopt Mokie too. One day Gozoboro Kaiba showed up at the orphanage to adopt me as the heir to Kaiba Corp, back then it was a millitary supplies compan.y At the time, he was the worlds champion chess player. So i challanged him to a match. If he won then i would come with him, no questions asked, but if i won then he had to take Mokuba too. He accepted the match, assuming that he would win, no questions asked. He assumed wrong. The moment i got there he put me strait to work. Studying 18 hours of the day, sleeping the other six. I didn't see Mokuba for except for dinner and occationally lunch, and we were never allowed to talk to each other. If Gozoboro ever thought i was slacking in my work he would have his body guards hold me down as he hit me across the back with a bamboo cane. I still have scars across my back."

he looked down and pulled a locket off his neck that was in the shape of a card, opening it and handing a picture to her. "Mokuba snuck this to me after one of my worser beatings." He said, motioning for her to look at the picture. 'A blue eyes white dragon drawing?' you thought. "He knew it was my favorite card, and knowing that he cared made me willing to continue though the beatings for him. That picture is my most prized possession. I will never admitt it to anyone else, but whenever i feel like something's too hard i open my locket and stare at my blue eyes white dragon and remember that i can do anything."

The outline of a smile played on his lips and then quickly dissapeared, "Gozoboro went into cardiac arrest shortly after i obtained 51% of his company at the age of 14. I think that was one of the happiest days of my life. Shortly after i changed Kaiba Corp from a Millitary company to a Gaming company. It has never been so successful since i took it over."

You nodded and smiled, this time holding his hand, "It's nice to have someone that kind of understands... it's nice to finally talk about it... thank you Seto."

He nodded. "Same here... I haven't ever told that story to anyone... no one besides mokuba. I hope you take that to heart and understand that nothing said in this room will get back to anyone on the other side. Got it?"

You nodded, "Yes, i understand."

"Good." Then you suddenly noticed something odd about him, 'is he... no he can't be... he's not BLUSHING is he?'

"Now um.. on to the final piece of business... we need to practice that kiss. For Mokuba."


	4. Chapter 4

*PREVIOUSLY*

"Now um.. on to the final piece of business... we need to practice that kiss. For Mokuba."

Seto's POV

'This is JUST for mokuba. It means absolutely NOTHING.' you thought staring at her. She looked scared out of her mind, but the moonlight bouncing off of her soft skin did nothing to distract you from how beautiful she was.

A small strand of hair fell onto her face. Your hand flew up instantly to remove the obstruction from her face and before you knew it you were inches from her full red lips. '... i wonder what they taste like...' you thought as you suddenly found your lips ontop of hers, sending unexpected sparks down your body. '... her lips are so soft...' you suddenly found yourself parting her lips with your tounge and you heard her moan as you deepend the kiss. '... Cherries...' you thought hearing a deep moan come from you. you felt yourself pressing your body against hers when all of a sudden....

Ice cold water drenched you and Lissa, and you jumped off her to find Mokie rolling on the floor laughing. "MOKUBA!!!" you yelled before grabbing him and throwing him over your shoulder. "You are going to pay for that kid!" you yelled. Mokie was pounding his fists into your back trying to make you let go as you started walking outside. You stopped in front of the pool and heard Mokie gasp and suddenly you found Mokie and Yourself in the pool looking up at a giggling wet Lissa. "Two in one!" she said laughing.

Mokie winked at you and you nodded back, slowly swimming up to the edge of the pool, with her too busy laughing to notice where you and mokie were, you both jumped up, grabbed her arms, and threw her into the pool. "YES!" mokie yelled, "REVENGE IS SWEET!"

Then all of a sudden mokie was pulled under and a laughing Lissa emerged from the water, "Yes it is Mokie, yes it is!"

you smirked and shook your head, 'I haven't seen Mokuba so happy in a long time....' you thought watching them shove water at each other as you climbed out of the pool. 'I think i choose the right girl...' You were just pulling yourself up when you started to realize that the laughing and splashing had stopped and it was erily quiet.

"NOW MOKIE!" Lissa screamed as you felt two hands grab your legs and pull you back into the pool, "Thats what you get for trying to escape Seto!" Lissa said smiling while mokie was laughing too hard to speak. "Better luck next time!" she crossed her arms, she was just daring him to retaliate.

"Are you daring me Mrs. Kaiba?" she gave him a look and smirked at him.

"So what if i am? What are you going to do about it?" She put her arms on her hips and you started walking twards her, not noticing a certain someone move behind him. "Your gonna regret..." And you felt two small hands grab your ankles and pull you under. 'DAMN YOU MOKUBA!!!'

(FF 1 Hour later)

Seto's POV

You, Lissa, and Mokie had gotten out of the pool and Mokie and Lissa convinced you to watch Finding Nemo with them, but an hour into the movie both Mokie and Lissa had fallen asleep. 'Thank GOD! i don't think i could've taken another five minutes of that Dorie fish screaming about nothing!!!' you shook your head and turned off the TV. You gently shook Mokie awake, "THE SHARK CANNOT HAVE MY COCOA PUFFS!!!" he screamed sitting strait up in his chair.

you gave your brother a what the hell look and asked "... what kind of dreams do you have Mokuba?"

He started scratching the back of his head and he was blushing.. "ummmm... please don't mention that to anyone..."

You smirked, "Blackmail's a bitch." you laughed at the look of horror on his face, "Now go to bed before i tell Tea about the shark stealing your Cocoa Puffs."

He blushed, nodded, and ran away like a scared puppy. 'What a funny kid...' you thought shaking your head. 'Sometimes it's hard to believe we're related!' you then turned your attention to a blonde curled up in a ball in the corner of the huge couch. '... she dosen't sleep very often... it's probably best not to wake her....' you thought walking over to her and gently picking her up as carefully as possible. 'she's so light... i really might have to have Mokie teach her how to eat.' you smirked at the thought and slowly and carefully carried her upstairs to your room, laying her on the bed and tucking her in. 'Now, time to get caught up on my work...' you thought eyeing the laptop on the desk a few feet infront of you. 'damn ingrates probably didn't get a single thing right while i was gone.' you thought sitting down and booting up your computer and beginning your nightly proof reads of every thing done that day.

(FF 4 hours)

Lissa's POV

(DREAM MODE!!)

_You were in the attic again, the place looked exactly like you left it. The trash can still on the floor, rain still pelting on the roof, the ragged blanket pushed neatly back, and you were still standing in the middle of the floor. Then you heard the familliar BANG of the door to his room closing again... the familliar stomp of his legs pounding up the stairs... the door slamming open under his brute strength and suddenly you could feel his breath on your skin... you could taste the whiskey on his breath... "YOUR WORTHLESS!!!" you heard him yell, "YOUR WORTHLESS, AND NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!!!" _

_you felt him slap you in the face, "YOU THINK THIS KAIBA GUY WILL SAVE YOU FROM ME?! NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU FROM ME!" _

_you screamed as you suddenly noticed that he had Seto chained to the wall in the corner. "NO SETO!!!" _

_Seto looked up at you, his eyes full of hate and malace, "This is all your fault. I wish i had never met you."_

_"Seto, I'm So sorry! I'm so sorry... Please don't leave me! please please please don't leave me!" you fell to your knees, helpless and alone. "Im so sorry Seto... i'm so sorry..."_

Seto's POV

You had just gotten about half way done when you started notice Lissa saying stuff in her sleep and almost shaking. '... is she okay?' you thought walking over to your bed and noticed that she wasn't just shaking slightly... she was shaking violently. " I'm so sorry seto, i'm so sorry... " you heard her whisper.

'She's dreaming about me?' you thought, in shock, but went to her side and curled your arms around her, pulling her body close to yours in an attempt to stop the shaking. "It's alright Lissa, im right here... I'm not leaving.. I'm right here." you whispered in her ear and she stopped shaking.

Lissa's POV

(DREAM MODE!!!)

_you felt an hand on your arm, slowly pull you up and hold your waist. "It's alright Lissa, I'm right here... I'm not leaving... I'm right here." _

_a sense of safety and something else flooded your system, and suddenly you found yourself staring into the black eyes of your father. "YOUR the one that is WORTHLESS! YOUR the one that NO ONE will EVER love! Seto CAN save me! Seto DID save me! i will NEVER be yours again. NEVER." and with that he dissapeared leaving you alone to dream peacefully for the first time in a while..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_*PREVIOUSLY*_

_a sense of safety and something else flooded your system, and suddenly you found yourself staring into the black eyes of your father. "YOUR the one that is WORTHLESS! YOUR the one that NO ONE will EVER love! Seto CAN save me! Seto DID save me! i will NEVER be yours again. NEVER." and with that he dissapeared leaving you alone to dream peacefully for the first time in a while..."_

Lissa's POV

you woke up to the sound of soft snoring in your ear, and a pair of strong muscular arms around your waist 'What the hell...?' you thought, 'Seto didn't seem like the kind of guy that cuddles in his sleep... why is he holding me so close?' you blushed, 'but he looks so cute and peaceful...' you thought trying not to move a muscle so you wouldn't wake him. '...He doesn't look like he sleeps often..' you thought examining the barely visible black bags benieth his eyes and then your eyes traveled down his face and you found yourself suddenly starring at his lips... '...that kiss was so... i don't know.. are all kisses like that?' you wondered remembering the cool taste of seto as he massaged your tounge and sent shivers down your spine before Mokuba managed to throw a bucket of ice water on you two. 'It just felt so right... what i wouldn't give to kiss his lips again...' you thought and it took every ounce of your strength to hold back.

"Cherries... Mmmm...."

you looked at him in surprise, 'is seto talking about cherries in his sleep?' before you knew it his grip around your waist tightened and you found yourself pressed into his warm chest. you blushed a bright red, 'i'd better wake up Seto before he decides to strangle me... ' you thought and started to gently poke his side, hoping that it would be enough to wake him from his sleep.

it wasn't.

"You can't escape from me! i want more cherries!" he mummbuled under his breath.

'okay... remind me to get him cherries....' you thought blushing harder as one of his arms slipped onto your chest. 'okay bad position.. BAD position. BAD BAD BAD!' you thought and started wispering his name, "Seto... Seto, can you wake up for me? i need you to wake up."

He burried his face in your hair and mumbled something about chocolate covered cherries.

his other arm slipped onto your chest and you had to be the shade of a cherry. "SETO KAIBA! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" you yelled, embarassed as hell as he jumped strait up and looked around confused and angry.

"Why did you wake me up?" he shot you a death glare.

Your face turned redder, "well... um... er..."

"Go on." he said looking at you expectedly.

"Well you tried to squish me with your arms and then you started groping me! Happy?" you said as you watched his face turn a color that was a simmilar shad to yours.

"um.. er... right. well, im going to just go take a shower now..." he said standing up and walking into the bathroom, "There's another bathroom across the hall. Feel free to use it." he said, unable to look at you.

You nodded, "thank you."

(FF to After Shower)

'I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO GRAB SOME CLOTHES!' you thought screaming at yourself and wrapping the towel around you. 'i hope Seto's still taking his shower...' you thought slipping out of the bathroom and into the hallway only to come face to face with none other than Mokuba.

"LISSA? Um... I... Er... i better go!" He said turning bright red and running down the hall.

"So much for my avoiding people thing." you said under your breath as you struggled to open the door to your room. you got in and heard the water still running in Seto's bathroom. 'thank god! at least i don't have to worry about him seeing me.' you thought and then you suddenly remembered something important.'CRAP! I don't know where Seto put my clothes!!' you ran around the room frantically looking for your backpack, but couldn't manage to find it anywhere when all of a sudden the water stopped. 'FUCK!' you thought as you heard the door to the bathroom open and turned around to find a bare chested Seto Kaiba also wrapped in a towel, staring at you uncontrolably. 'oh my god...' you had to stop yourself from DROOLING at his perfectly sculpted abs and pecks... water was still clinging to his skin... then you remembered that you were standing infront of him in ONLY a towel too and you snapped back into reality as your face turned BRIGHT red. "Um.. I.. Er.. I... Umm.. I kinda need some clothes...." you said, your hands shaking as you tried to turn your eyes away from his body unsuccessfully.

He didn't answer for a seccond and then snapped back into reality, "Your going to have to wear a pair of my boxers and a T-Shirt for now... i'll have my maids dig you up something to go shopping in..." he said making his way twards his walk in closet, his eyes never leaving your wet figure as you clung to the towel around your body.

You followed him into the closet and before you could say one more word, his lips were on yours. A million tiny shocks were sent through your system as you were suddenly overcome by an undescribable taste, '... mmm... better than chocolate...' you thought as his tounge danced in your mouth.

You were brought back to reality when a rather embarressed boy started speaking. "Um.. I didn't mean to interrupt you Seto, but Roland told me to tell you that the press conference starts in an hour.."

you turned around, still in your towel, to see a blushing Mokuba holding his hands over his eyes. 'So Seto didn't really want to kiss me... he just saw Mokuba walk in...' you thought saddly trying to get rid of the lingering sparks that danced on your lips.

Seto sighed, "Okay Mokuba. We'll be down in fifteen minutes. Ask Roland to find a dress for Lissa. It seems that all her luggage got lost on the flight."

Mokuba nodded, "On it Seto!" he said yelling and running out of the room, happy to have an excuse to leave.

you heard what you thought was a small laugh from Seto and you turned around to him holding up a pair of brand new Boxers with little Dark Magicians all over them and a black T-Shirt. "Sorry these are the only ones i have that i haven't used. Mokuba got them for me for Christmas."

You nodded and took them, heading towards the bathroom connected to his room. "Thank you Seto!."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N- Sorry i haven't updated in forever lol, i kinda got caught up with work and a trip to Chicago!! i promise this on will be a long one for ya!!)

Seto's POV

'I just kissed her for Mokie... right?' you thought remembering the irrisistable urge you felt in the closet.. the way the water dripped from her hair... how her beautiful lips were shaped.

'NO, I just did it for Mokuba.' you thought shaking your head and picking out an outfit from your closet. 'She is nothing more than a means to keep a promise.' you thought while deciding on wearing your classic black slacks, black turtleneck, and white trench coat. '... no matter how good her lips felt...' you shook your head, 'stop it! you don't even know the girl for god sake!'

"ummmm seto?" you turned around to find your brother staring at you, his face still bright red.

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Lissa's downstairs and ready to go... and your putting your trench coat on backwards..." he said trying to surpress his giggles unsuccessfully.

you looked down to find that mokuba was right. 'Damn it...' you thought straitening out your coat and putting it on the right way while walking out of the room with mokie who was laughing at his brothers mistake.

"I can't belive" *Insert laughing Mokuba here* "that you put it on BACKWARDS!!!"

you glared at your little brother like you have never glared at him before. "Stop laughing right now or so help me i will ground you from your 360 for Two Weeks."

instantly Mokie's laughter stopped. "YOU WOULDN'T!!!"

You glared and smirked at your little brother. "Try me." Unfortunetly you weren't looking where you were walking and ended up running into a very soft and unexpected pillar that collapsed benieth you..

Lissas POV

"YOU WOULDN'T" you heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Mokuba scream and you turned around to find a tall man walking rather fast about a foot from you and before you could get one word out you found yourself on the marble floor with a very surprised, very sexy, very embarassed Seto Kaiba looking at you with eyes that screamed surprise.

"Ewwwwww!! SETO! if your going to jump your fiance, PLEASE don't do it infront of me!!" Screamed a certain Mr. Kaiba.

But he still wasn't getting off. 'Why isn't he getting off me? why is he still starring at me???' you thought looking at the blue eyed Kaiba, 'he really does have the most gorgeous blue eyes...' you thought slowly slipping into a trance.

"Ummmmm hello? Earth to Seto. El Presso Confenco in Twenteo Minutos!"

Seto shook his head and stood up and immeadiately offered you a hand. "Sorry, i didn't see you there... are you alright?" He asked, looking at you with big blue confused eyes.

"Im fine," you said holding the back of your head, "I think i just bumped my head a little bit."

He nodded, "Then we need to get going. I'm never late."

"Unless he's comming home!" Mokie chipped in, "Are you sure you still wanna marry my brother? beacause the way you look right now... im pretty sure you could do much better than my goon of a bro!" Mokie winked at me and laughed and you were pretty sure you saw Seto turn a faint shade of pink.

"No mokuba, i don't want to leave your brother. and trust me, im lucky to have him." '...in more ways than one.' you thought, silently thankful that the guy that saved you happened to be ridiculously attractive. out of the corner of your eye, you could almost swear you saw Seto smile a little bit while climbing into the limo.

"If you say so!" Mokie said bouncing in the limo before you slid into the limo yourself.

FF TO PRESS CONFRENCE

Lissa POV

you were standing behind a door leading to the lobby of Kaiba Corp, holding Seto's hand. 'Okay, breathe, stay calm. It's just a couple of reporters right? i mean who exactly cares about some CEO marrying a random girl. it's just fluff news right?' you thought while simulaniously trying to pull the short hem of your dress down.

'I can't believe that this is the only dress Roland could find!' by itself it was probably a very pretty dress, It was a silky midnight blue dress that came to her mid thigh with a small slit on her right leg, but ,in her opinion, on her it looked like a trian wreck.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice rough and his eyes fierce.

you nodded, unable to do anything else because you were still silently freaking out.

He opened the door and you were instantly blinded by a thousand flashes going off at once and felt yourself being guided by Seto's hand. A thousand questions being bombarded at you, making it impossible to distingusih one word.

"ENOUGH." Seto's voice boomed over the sound of the reporters and the bright flashes and speaking instantly came to an end. you could see that the immense lobby Seto's company was filled with hundreds of reporters with hundreds more standing outside the door and behind those reporters there appeared to be a lot of very angry looking girls holding signs and singing chants. 'Oh... My... God...' you were frozen in shock, suqeezing seto's hand for dear life. He didn't miss a beat.

"I have called this press confrence to officially announce that i will be Marrying Ms. Lissa Smith this saturday. Press and other people not on my guest list will NOT be permitted anywhere within two hundred feet of the vacinity. and," he pulled you closer slithering his arm around your waist, "anyone that tries to do anything to her, will have to deal with me." he said in the dealiest tone you've ever heard comming from him.

'I've never known him to be so.. possesive... wow...' you thought, a slight tint of red flaring up in your cheeks.

"Now, We will take no more than two questions, so get it over with." he said in an annoyed tone.

instantly the reporters flared up again and Seto nodded at a reporter in a neon green jacket with a purple tie, " Ms. Smith, are you marrying Mr. Kaiba for his money, or his good looks? certainly no one would ever marry him for anything else. especially someone of your quality."

you gave the reporter a weird look, but answered his question without hesitation, "I love seto. That's all there is to it. i would love him if he was a lonley beggar on the street. him owning a big company doesn't affect my decisions in the least."

The reporter staggered back in mock shock and everyone stared wide eyed as the faint appearance of a smile became apparant on the young CEO's face, however, it was gone before a single photographer had the audacity to document it.

A lady in a black jacket was the first to recover from the event, "Mr. Kaiba, are you worried about how marrying this young nobody will affect your stocks? Certainly marrying the daughter of a well known company would bring more profit to your company than some blonde from Canada."

'so he told them i was from canada huh... maybe i should read up on my file when i get home.' you thought as you realized that you were unaware of everything from your favorite color to the names of your new mom and dad.

"I did not plan on marrying for profit. I, as my future wife, am marrying for love. besides, my company is the most successful in the world. I doubt marrying some CEO's crazed daughter would help my company in some way i couldn't do on my own."

he dropped his hand from my waist and back my hand. "Now, this press confrence is over." and with that he led me off stage.

"You did well." he said, looking strait ahead, walking at a brisk pace to the back door where the Limo was waiting.

"Thank you!" you said smiling while thinking '... i just wish you knew how close to the truth my words were...'

"Now i have work to do, Roland is right ouside waiting to take you where you need to go. your body guards are right outside the door and will have a black suburban following behind you and infront of you. Mokie should already be inside the limo." He let go of your hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver card with the name Lissa Kaiba on it, "here is your bank card to my personal account. i have enough money to last three life times in there, so don't worry about overspending. every major shop in Domino has a deal with me by the way. So if you need to do some shopping call ahead about ten minutes and they will close down the store for an hour for you." He stopped and reached into his trench coat again, this time pulling out a thin blue rectangle, "This is your cell phone. My number is on your speed dial if you need me. call only if it's an emergency. otherwise call my secretary who will get me the message when im free." he stopped again to reach into his coat a third time revealing a thicker dark blue velvet box and handing it to you. you hesitantly opened it, unsure of what to expect and found yourself staring at a rose crafted out of saphire and diamond on a thin sterling silver chain. "It's a GPS. Just in case." He said, not noticing your stunned reaction.

"... it's beautiful..." you said not being able to form more words.

"No problem." the shadow of a smile appeared on his face again as he walked away twards the elevators. "I'll see you when i get home."

you nodded and walked out the door and found yourself immeadiatly surrounded by eight body gaurds, all at least a foot taller than her with muscles like water melons. around them was a bunch of girls. and not one of them sounded happy.

"SETO IS OURS, GO AWAY! SETO IS OURS, GO AWAY!!"

apparenly none of them were good at rhyming, but they were all quite good at chanting.

the guards started pushing through the crowd to the limo and stopped about fifty of the vicious girls from killing you on the way to the car.. 'Who knew so many girls could be so vicious over one hot guy...' you thought as another body guard threw another girl to the side. finally you reached the limo and climbed in to see the bright grey eyes of Mokuba Kaiba. He was CRYING, tears still spilling down his cheeks.

"uh... are you okay mokuba?" you asked while he threw his arms around you and burried his head into your chest, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN SETO SO HAPPY!!!" he yelled crying into your shoulder, "Thank you! thank you so much!!" he said pulling away, his eyes full of gratitude. "you are like my HERO. Seto hasn't smiled in public in over twenty years!!"

you looked at mokie with a shocked look on his face, "He hasn't?" He shook his head.

" No, he hasn't. I officially approve of my brothers choice of my sister in law." he said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, but where would you like to go?" the driver interrupted from the front seat.

"The house," he replied quickly.

but then you had a sudden thought, "Actually, mokuba would you mind if we stopped by a grociery store? there's something i wanted to pick up for your brother."

He nodded, "Be my guest." He turned to roland, "Roland, we need to stop at a grociery store really quick." the driver nodded and the limo surged forward.

FF TO GETTING BACK INTO THE CAR FROM GROCIERY STORE

"CHERRIES?" Mokuba exclaimed looking into the bag that you carried out from the store. "I was expecting something kinky like whipped cream and chocolate sauce, but CHERRIES?" he shook his head and you turned red at the thought of whipped cream.

"I heard your brother saying something about them in his sleep last night... i figured i'd get him some..." you took the bag of cherries from mokuba and put them on your lap.

"Seto likes Cherries?" he asked slightly confused. "The only food i've seen him digest is coffee and the occational slice of pizza... i guess your good for his health in more ways than one!" he said smiling as a shrill ringing sound sprang up from his pocket.

"Hello? HI!" he said, the ridiculously huge smile still plastered on his face. "Oh, um sure. you mind if i bring someone with me?" he said looking over at me, "Cool be there in ten." he said hanging up his phone. "hey those were my friends, you wanna meet them? im sure you don't want to be couped up in the mansion all day alone..."

you smiled, "I'd love to Mokie."

His face brightend and he pressed the intercom to the driver. "Hey Roland, take us to Yugi's house. we'll be there for a while so feel free to ditch us there."

"Yes sir." roland replied, and the limo made a sharp right.


	7. Chapter 7

Soooooooo im sorry I haven't updated in forever. It was a weird mix of writers block, school, breakups, and family gunk that kept you guys from another chapter. I hope you can forgive me

PREVIOUSLY

"Hello? HI!" he said, the ridiculously huge smile still plastered on his face. "Oh, um sure. you mind if i bring someone with me?" he said looking over at me, "Cool be there in ten." he said hanging up his phone. "hey those were my friends, you wanna meet them? im sure you don't want to be couped up in the mansion all day alone..."

you smiled, "I'd love to Mokie."

His face brightend and he pressed the intercom to the driver. "Hey Roland, take us to Yugi's house. we'll be there for a while so feel free to ditch us there."

"Yes sir." roland replied, and the limo made a sharp right.

ONWARD

"So mokuba, who's this mystery person you brought with you?" you heard someone say just as you opened the door to the huge brick house infront of you.

"umm… hi?" you said, waving slightly.

The tall brunette and blonde guy's jaws dropped to the ground, and suddenly you found them infront of you, shaking your hand.

"Hi! I'm Joey!" the brunett pushed joey to the side. "Im Tristan, Don't bother paying attention to the blonde," he pretended to whisper in my ear, "He's a little on the slow side."

"EY!" Joey yelled, " I SAW HER FIRST!" and with that Joey jumped on Tristan and the fighting commenced.

You watched mokie trying to contain his laughter in the corner, and you just smiled at the irony. 'I had to go half way around the world for a boy to finally like me. And when I do, I get proposed to by a billionaire, and fought over by two tall hot guys! I should've done this years ago!'

Mokuba finally gained his composure, "Hey guys, sorry to burst your bubble, but she's kinda taken."

Almost like a switch had been flipped, joey and Tristan stopped fighting. "damn it. She's hot too!!! How come the good ones are always taken?" Tristan said, walking sadly back to his couch, while Joey, being the resilient person that he is, walked over to Mokuba.

"I Neva back down from a fight!!! Tell me who this guy is! I bet I could take im!"

Mokuba laughed again, "Do you remember me telling you that my brother got engaged?"

Joey's face turned to complete horror. "WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT I ASSUMED IT WAS WITH SOMEONE UGLY AND SMART AND STUFF! Since when does Kaiba get to be rich and have a hot wife?"

"Since it made him smile in public." You turned around and saw a tall thin brunette holding hands with a tall man with some of the weirdest hair you'd ever seen in your life, followed by a man that looked like a shorter version of him.

Joey looked about ready to pass out. "KAIBA CAN SMILE?? I always assumed it was impossible for him! Like he was born without the muscular capacity or somethin."

Mokuba smiled, "Joey, don't be stupid. And Lissa," he said pointing to the new comers, " This is Tea, Yami, and Yugi."

I smiled and waved, "hi, im lissa. Nice to meet you."

They nodded, and Joey bombarded back into the conversation, "Seriously though, how did Kaiba meet a girl like you!?"

Moki Nodded, "Ya, id kinda like to know too if you don't mind. Seto only gave me the basics last night."

'Fuck my life. We never discussed this completely… I'll just have to wing it and give seto my story later.'

"Well, I was at this club with some friends, and I got separated from them on my way back from the bathroom. I looked everywhere for them, and couldn't find them, so I decided to just call it a night and go home. I walked out of the club and was just about to walk to my car, when I thought I heard someone call for help from the alley next to the club, so I went down to check it out."

" As soon as I'd stepped into the shadows, three huge thugs grabbed me and held me against a wall with a huge knife. They started laughing and tearing my clothes off, telling me about all the terrible things they were going to do to me and then I saw a shadow behind them. Your brother must've watched me walk into the alley or something. The next thing I knew the thugs were on the floor, but the guy had managed to stab my side with the knife a little, so your brother took me to his 24 hour on call doctor to check it out. "

"He stitched me up and I was about ready to head on my way home when your brother asked me if I was hungry. We ended up going to McDonalds at three in the morning and eating McChickens in the parking lot. He insists that wasn't our first date, but I think it is."

Tea Squeeled, "AWWWWWWWW! That's so cute! I'd never picture Kaiba for a McDonalds guy though."

I laughed, "He isn't. It was the only place open we could think of."

(SETO'S POV)

'is it time to go home yet?' you thought before staring at the tiny digital clock in the corner of your computer screen for the umpteenth time that hour.

The day had been filled with reporter after reporter after reporter calling to ask more questions about the marriage and the secret mystery girl.

I sighed and closed my laptop. 'this girl… I mean I know I care about her because of her past, but its nothing deeper than surface feelings right?' you shook your head, 'no emotion can happen that quickly. Not to me. It's all just a show for the press and for mokie.

(LISSAS POV- FF TO BEING HOME)

"Hey lissa, thakns for hanging out with me and the guys, Sorry about Joey and Tristan. They're just kinda… different around pretty girls."

I laughed, "Noticed. Hey Mokie, do you mind if I go upstairs and take a nap? Im pretty beat." You said, stifling a yawn.

He nodded eagerly, "Go ahead, I'm going to leave here in a few anyways. Got a date with a girl." He smiled and winked while you laughed.

"Good luck with that Mokie. Night?"

He nodded, "Night!" and you turned around and wandered up the grand staircase trying to find the room that you'd left this morning. After twenty minutes of aimless wandering and in desperate need of a "YOU ARE HERE Map" you stumbled upon the familiar door with the Blue eyes white dragon carved into the rich mahogany. You turned the handle and walked in, surprised to see a folder sitting on the bed with your name in big permanent letters. Your real name.

LISSA MIKALO

'This must be my folder.' You thought picking it up, and surprised to see a folder directly benieth it labeled, 'LISSA SMITH.' 'Seto must've wanted me to read these… ' you thought opening the first folder.

LISSA MIKALO

AGE: 18

BIRTHDAY:9/25/09

PARENTS: Mother: June Mikalo, Deceased. Joshua Mikalo, Father.

Police Records: None

Education: High School Drop Out

Medical Records: Broken Leg, Broken Arm, Fractured Tibia, Fractured Hip, concussion.

Most recent Address: Unknown

IQ: 175

Known Associations: None

You shut the first folder, deciding that you'd read enough about your past life. You didn't need to read the vast amounts of papers explaining your mother's death or other various events, and so you opened the folder to your new life.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- YAY im back. here's chapter eigh cuz im bored and have no life :) enjoy.

PREVIOUSLY

You shut the first folder, deciding that you'd read enough about your past life. You didn't need to read the vast amounts of papers explaining your mother's death or other various events, and so you opened the folder to your new life.

ONWARD :)

LISSA SMITH

AGE: 25

BIRTHDAY: 5/20/02

PARENTS: UNKNOWN

SIBLINGS: UNKNOWN

POLICE RECORDS: NONE

EDUCATION: GRADUATED FROM JAMISON UNIVERSITY IN ONTARIO, CANADA. MASTERS IN BUSINESS.

MEDICAL RECCORDS: NONE

MOST RECENT ADDRESS: 1834 N. Cherry Grove LN. Ontario, Canada.

IQ: 175

JOB: Kaiba Corp. R&D.

Known Associations: None.

'so i don't have any parents... let's see how he managed to pull that one off.' you thought while shuffling through the papers in the folder till you came to a section labeled PARENTS.

Miss Smith was found to be homeless at age 12 and stayed with a man named Scott Smith. Mr. Scott adopted the girl and sent her through school, and was astounded by the progress she made in her studies. When Mr. Scott was asked if Miss Smith had ever mentioned her real parents by the adoption board, he told them, 'as far as i know they're dead. i asked her about it once, and she asked me what parents are.  
i don't think the poor girl ever lived with them, and if she did, they abandoned her at an early age. Their loss.' Mr. Smith Died from a heart attack at age 56 when Lissa was 19.

'Looks like seto's got my new life covered.' you smiled and started closing the folder when a tiny bit of information that you'd skimmed over caught your attention. 'IM 25!?' you dropped the folder in shock, 'what the hell??!! i don't look 25 do i? i mean i know Seto's 28, but still'  
you ran over to the ajoing bathroom and stared into the mirror, pulling on the skin below my eyes, 'i don't have saggy skin do i? i mean i don't look old!!'

"What're you doing?" said a raspy voice from the doorway, with a slight twinge of amusement in it. You turned around with a guilty smile, "SETO!" you blushed, "i thought you were going to be home late?"

he shrugged, "I got bored at the office. Figured i'd call it a day and come home." he smirked, "wanna tell me why you were freaking out in the bathroom mirror?"

you felt your face growing redder by the seccond. "well... umm....you see.." you started figiting with your hands, "Do i really look old?"

He gave you an odd look, and you just kinda looked at him waiting for an answer. "No? Why in the world would you think that?"

you let out a breath that you didn't realize you were holding. "Well you see i looked through the folder, and it says im twenty five now, and im actually only 18 and thats SEVEN YEARS SETO! do you realize what seven years is?! Seven years is more than half a decade! its like saying when im really thirty, that means i'll look like im thirty seven! THATS ALMOST FORTY!"

He laughed and smiled, "No lissa, you do not look old. I needed to put some age down that was decently close for me. you actually look around 20 to be honest." he shook his head, "im sure you'll get a billion compliments on how young you look for your age. Trust me, i've already got all the questions from the press on what you use for your skin."

You smiled, "thanks Seto."

"No problem. So i'm sorry to stop this conversation early, but i kinda need to talk to you about the wedding really quick."

you smiled and walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed, "Sure, what's up?"

He sat down next to you, "i had Mokuba call in a couple favors, and the wedding will be tomorrow morning." Your eyes widdened in shock, "I know you don't know many people around here yet, so i had Mokie ask if his friends, Tea and Mai, would be your bridesmaids. Viola and Nadia will be here in a few moments to help you pick out the dress,and Tea and Mai are already at their store getting fitted for bridesmaid dresses."

you nodded, 'what the hell? i mean i knew i was going to have to marry him soon, but i didn't realize i'd be this quick!'

"and there's one last thing i needed to discuss with you," he stood up and walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper out of his breifcase,  
"this is our marrige contract. i know you haven't had much time to reconsider, but i need you to make your choice now." he handed you the pen and the piece of paper.

you looked up and smiled at him, "I've never made such an easy decision before in my life Mr. Kaiba. I've just got one little question."

he smiled and looked at me in question. "What?"

"What name do i sign?"

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N- It's not over yet, i promise i'll come back and write some more. ;) REVIEW FOR ME. PLEASE? i end updating my stories more if you review them. :) Thank you!!!

BTW, i kinda sorta need an idea for a new character, so please leave me it if you want yours in there! i'll make sure to credit u!

LOVE AND BANANAS!!!

. 


	9. Chapter 9

*PREVIOUSLY*

"What name do i sign?"

ONWARD

(FF to Salon)

Lissa's POV

"Oh honey, that's the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen!" Viola gushed clasping her hands and sighing, I half expected hearts to shoot out from her eyes. "Mr. Kaiba is going to be STUNED!"

I felt blush rising up my cheaks and my whole face turning red. The dress was a pearl strapless ball gown, blue lace and little pearls were placed in places around the dress and you couldn't help but feel like a princess. 'I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life', you thought while twirling around infront of the huge mirror again.

"You really think he'll like it?" I asked, taking my eyes off the mirror in front of me to look at my favorite loud mouth stylist.

"Honey, they only thing that he'll like more than that dress, is seeing it off of you the night after!" She said winking with the biggest smile you've ever seen on anyones face.

Your face turned bright red and you tried to stop yourself from smiling while Viola started laughing at your reaction. " RELAX sweetheart! I was only playing…. Kinda." She smiled and winked again.

"Your a little too perceptive for your own good sometimes Viola." Nadia said as she walked into the room, "and you should know better than to make our highest priority client uncomfortable." She said, slightly glaring at Viola.

"It's okay Nadia," you said, breaking the tension, "Viola was just playing around. Now what do you think of the dress?" You said Twirling around for her.

" Needs to be brought in three inches in the waist and shortened two inches on the bottom, color is good for you, and the material is divine."

'well… she sure is… technical…' you smiled, 'She's probably the one Seto hired.'

"OH MY GOD!" two voices screamed at the top of their lungs and all of a sudden there were two girls jumping up and down infront of you.

"You look GORGEOUS!" The blonde one yelled, "KAIBA'S GOING TO DIE!" The brunett Screamed.

Nadia took control and grabbed the girls and set them down on the couch. 'Oh thank god, it's just Tea and Mai!' you smiled. "Thanks! Oh and I wanted to tell you how much I appriciate you agreeing to be my bridesmaides on such short notice."

Tea Squeealed. "OF COURSE!"

Mai Smirked, "Well duh, I mean it's not every day we get to dress up in expensive dresses and jewles and be hit on by rich handsom men and all on Kaibas' dime!" she winked, lighting up a blush in Tea's face. "Although Tea here has more men already than she could possibly handle."

Tea blushed harder and playfully punched Mai in the arm. "Heheh Don't worry hun, I don't think Lissa here's gonna judge your love life!"

I smiled "Of course not!"

She smiled and relaxed " thanks!"

*RAWR!*

Instantly everyone in the rooms attention went to your purse. "Oh!" you laughed and scratched your head in embaressment, "Mokuba kinda set Seto's ringtone to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon roar…"

Everyone started laughing and you held your laughter as you answered the phone, "Hi Seto!"

"Hey… What's with all the laughing I hear?" He said, a curious tone in his voice.

"Its nothing really, just laughing at something mokuba did earlier."

"Oh… Okay. Anyways I called to see what you were up to for lunch today. Thought that we could maybe grab a bite?"

Suddenly the phone was pulled out of your hand by a certain Blonde Stylist. " Mr Kaiba, you should know better than to try and steal your fiance away the day before your wedding!"

You heard him try to get a word in, but she just kept going. " Besides she needs a proper bachlorette party, and don't say you'll be lost without her, eventhough we all know you would be." She said winking in my direction while Tea and Mai started lauging again.

"Your little brother has something planned for you anyways." And without bothering to listen to a word Seto had to say, she flipped the phone shut. "NOW my LOVELIES, its time to pick out the party dresses and celebrate this GORGEOUS womans last night as an unmarried woman!"

Tea and Mai screamed with anticipation and I smiled, 'would've been nice to have lunch with seto though… im going to miss him tonight.'

SETO'S POV

*grumble grumble*

' I swear I just ate breakfast an hour ago.' You thought while putting the latest touches on your hologram programing and glanced at the clock, '5 o'clock…I guess time flys when your programming.' You smirked and grabbed your phone. 'I wonder if Lissa would want to grab some food with me…'

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

**

"Hi Seto!" Her bright cheerful voice filled your ears and you felt yourself start to smile.

"Hey… What's with all the laughing I hear?" you asked, curious at the intesely obvious laughter I heard in the background.

"Its nothing, just something mokuba did earlier." You smiled, 'that kid is always doing something.'

"Oh… Okay. Anyways I called to see what you were up to for lunch today. Thought that we could maybe grab a bite?" '… and maybe I can steal myself a taste of cherries… '

" Mr Kaiba, you should know better than to try and steal your fiance away the day before your wedding!"

The high pitched exhuberant voice of my blonde stylist filled my ears, instantly evaporating any hopes I had of getting a taste of what I was craving so desperately right now. "MRS VIOLA!" you yelled, in an attempt to get her attention, but the loud mouthed blonde didn't pay any attention and kept blabbing.

" Besides she needs a proper bachlorette party, and don't say you'll be lost without her, eventhough we all know you would be."

'I can last one day without her! I lasted twenty eight years without her! I AM SETO KAIBA!…. God dman it… I really want some cherries….'

"Your little brother has something planned for you anyways."

"Now wait a minute! What's mokuba…" and she hung up on me. 'Blasted women. I hope Lissa's not as bad as most of them.'

You grabbed your phone again, ready to order take out, when your door slammed open and in rushed seven men in black ski masks, and before you could even get one word out, you were bound, gaged, and blinded with some sort of black bag.


End file.
